Talk:Ebony Warrior
Canonical or Easter Egg? Given the Ebony Warrior's near Mary-Sue kind of powers and claims of achievements, including knowing how to wield the Thu'um (making him either a Dragonborn, or former apprentice of the Greybeards), I question the character's canon status. He seems more like an easter-egg, the videogame caricature of the bored player who completed every quest, got themselves the best gear and wants one final challenge. Ofcourse he should be mentioned, but should his questionable canonical status be mentioned in the trivia? Thoughts? Saratje (talk) 17:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :Shouting doesn't necessarily have to be taught by the Greybeards, it's possible that he learned to shout elsewhere. Also, it is very possible that he is another Dragonborn, even the Greybears say that there is no way of knowing if you are the only one left. While he is probably an easter egg meant to give players one final challenge, I would say that he could be considered canon, if somewhat of a mystery. DownbeatWings (talk) 01:45, December 11, 2012 (UTC)DownbeatWings ::I doubt he is dragonborn, Ulfric Stormcloak knew how to shout. Odds are he was trained to know what he knows. Cheatcodechamp (talk) 01:48, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::All in all, the EW probably should not be taken too seriously. :) Saratje (talk) 02:57, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ::::One does question the legitemcy of a Redguard trying to get to Sovegngard. :::: Zelron Harbinger of the end times 08:04, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Perk Mistake Currently the table for his perks claims that he has deflect arrows, and the perk is placed underneath the archery skill, rather than the block skill as it should be 23:36, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Picture The picture that depicts the ebony warrior is just an old image from the Ebony Armor page. This is a very blunt way to substitute a picture, isn't it? BravoAlphaSix 07:57, December 23, 2012 (UTC) To be quite honest, you aren't going to find a better representation. The Ebony warrior just looks like someone in full Ebony armor. You can't even remove it to show their face, so this is what they look like. No reason to take another picture of a guy wearing Ebony armor when we already have a picture of a guy wearing Ebony armor. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 08:00, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but the Ebony warrior isn't a guy wearing ebony armor. The Ebony warrior is a hulk wearing ebony armor. Clear difference. Also, the picture shows the very accurate Ebony warrior with a mace. He doesn't use a mace. BravoAlphaSix 08:07, December 23, 2012 (UTC) The current image will do for now. When someone is able to take an actual image of the Ebony Warrior then it can be replaced, as long as the image is of better quality than what it is now. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 07:04, December 24, 2012 (UTC) I've uploaded a picture of the actual Ebony Warrior as he was encountered in Windhelm. Not sure how to get it into the correct area though. Bartlmay (talk) 16:01, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sovngarde? Just a check, after this quest can someone see if he appears in sovngarde when killing Alduin? - VaughanTES (talk) 09:26, December 24, 2012 (UTC) Interesting suggestion, but that may be a tall order considering that by level 80 most will have finished the main quest already. If I get the time i'll see what I can do. Zelron Harbinger of the end times 09:31, December 24, 2012 (UTC) After finding a good strategy to kill the Ebony Werrior, I then started the Diplomatic Immunity quest. This I thought would give the Ebony Warrior enough time to get to Sovngarde. Not that time should be needed. Upon arrival in Sovngarde I circled the center hill a couple times looking for EB to no avail. This was fhe first time I found Torryg and Svaknir out in the Mist though. After entering the Hall I searched end to end for EB and still did not find him. No evidence of him after I defeated Alduin either. In case someone is wondering about reaching level 80 before Diplomatic Immunity, it's all in how you read a certain book. Bartlmay (talk) 05:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) you can reach 80 legitley with out the book anyway. its all in raising your skills up which is not quest or XP related like in other games. simply attack bandit caves over and over for combat skills then work on the craft based ones then the social ones. 11:04, February 11, 2013 (UTC) The current trivia about this is a bit misleading. *If the Dragonborn defeats the Ebony Warrior before going to Sovngarde during the quest "Sovngarde," the Ebony Warrior cannot be seen there. This sounds like it implies that he appears in Sovngarde if you haven't defeated him. My apologies if this is the case, haven't checked myself, but if it isn't, then this should be clarified to just state that he won't appear in Sovngarde no matter what. 20:22, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Battle Tip I was Lv 81 the first time i fought the Ebony warrior and i lost hard core. I found an easy way to fight him is to use the slow time shout. I was able to get more hits in and able to heal myself eaiser using that shout. What worked for me was a Paralyse/Damage Health arrow followed by Unrelenting Force. Once he landed it only took three more arrows from my Dragonbone Bow maxed with Fire and Frost. Everytime I made physical contact the Reflect Blows almost killed me. Bartlmay (talk) 05:19, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Where do you get Damage Health arrows? That seems like an interesting enchantement :> 20:45, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to say that I created a poison that was Paralyze/Damage Health. Paralyze for 37 seconds and Damage Health for 147 Damage. After I maxed out my Fortify Alchemy emchantment on Gloves, Necklace, Ring, Circlet and Falmer Helm each with +29% to Alchemy. With my Fortify Smithing potion at 147% I was able to get a High damage Dragonbone Bow. With the Fortify Enchantment potion at 37% I was able to put a +47 damage in both Fire and Frost on the Bow. During the fight I was wearing Fortify Marksman/Fortify One Handed enchantments on all pieces that can accept them. Bartlmay (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Images Galore I would like to re-visit a topic already presented on this talk-page. Is there any chance we can finally get a proper image of the Ebony Warrior? While the current image is a good enough place-holder, it is not a legitimate permanent substitute seeing as in how the Ebony Warrior is taller than any other NPC, nor does he ever weild a mace like the user earlier had mentioned. Also, would it be possible to add in image of what he looks like without his helmet? I'm sure an extra addition like that would warrant it being added to this article page. 18:49, January 14, 2013 (UTC) The Ebony Warrior doesn't even have his shield equipped... he stands there inspecting his SWORD. The picture shouldnt even be on here. It's inaccurate in every way. Thomvans (talk) 18:04, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Belief in Sovngarde? It has already been speculated on whether or not the Ebony Warrior is a Dragonborn, due to his use of the Thu'um. What I'm curious about, though, is why he has a desire to go to Sovngarde if he is a Redguard? I always thought that Sovngarde was unique only to the Nordic religion, and Hammerfell had its own pantheon? Unless, that is, there are other instances of non-Nords believing in/wanting to go to Sovngarde... i concur. in skyrim it is mentioned multiple times that sovngarde is the spiritual resting place for the nords and that each race has its own belief/practices when it comes to the after life. may be worth mentioning in trivia he is the first non nord in cannon to want to go to sovngarde. 06:41, February 6, 2013 (UTC) 2071, I DON'T THINK SO First of all Elder Scrolls Wikia, the Ebony Warrior's HP is not 2071. I have no idea where and how you got that number. I don't think it's even that low on novice. You shouldn't place enemies or NPCs HPs on anything lower than Master or Legendary on your site. It seriously confuses and missinforms players when they come across these things. For those of you who are interested, the Ebony Warriors HP on legendary flat (no ironflesh) is 19,090+ LilRay988 An interesting speculation Recently my younger cousin came along, and after taking about video games, our conversation reached Skyrim. He told me about his level 81 character and what he had managed to do so far etc. So when I asked him how he had found the Ebony Warrior he said that he proved quite a challenge, but he was easy enough with some healing potions. What surprised me was a question he asked me. He wanted to know wether after the player defeats the Ebony Warrior, he becomes the new Ebony Warrior of some sort. I answered that "Perhaps, then again perhaps not. As it is an RPG, no-one can stop you from running around playing hero, killing bandits, Daedra, or whatever with your recently-acquired enchanted Ebony armor, however no Guard or citizen greets you as Ebony Warrior, neither was the title bestowed upon you by the Warrior, either with his last breath or as a Ghost." So I found it intriguing, and I wanted to share the thought with you. What do you think? 20:14, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction I encountered the Ebony Warrior at level 80. I am posting a picture to prove it. Whoever locked down this page should change the first paragraph to reflect this. Rythiel (talk) 13:03, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Meaning I would argue this is an easter egg that nods towards The Black Knight from Monty Python's Holy Grail (the quotes seem similar, the setting and ebony being close to black. 10:23, October 29, 2016 (UTC) :I second this. He's a Black Knight who yields for nobody, has no tie to current lore, and throws out countless quips like "Is that the best you can do?", "It's nothing," ,etc.... he might as well be saying "It's only a flesh wound" and "'Tis but a scratch." 22:06, September 23, 2019 (UTC)